


Unfortunate explosions

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian thinks it's hilarious, M/M, Mickey falls victim to his phone's autocorrect, Mickey works at a garage, Texting, autocorrect back in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's eyes widened in mortification when he noticed autocorrect had screwed him over and of course he saw the mistake right when his thumb had hit the 'send' button. He cursed under his breath, quickly typing out another message but there was no way of undoing this crappy correction and Ian would definitely use this to make fun of him for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate explosions

Having a proper job with regular income was a luxury Mickey never thought he'd actually ever have but here he was, already half a year into his job at the garage and even though the customers got on his nerves more often than not and it was a literally dirty job, he had to admit he liked it. He liked it to get home after eight hours of hard work, take a long shower and the curl up on the couch with Ian for talks about useless topics and lazy make-out sessions. The brunette especially love coming home to be met with Ian's ridiculously radiant smile because his boyfriend never failed to greet him cheerfully right after entering their shared apartment, wrap him up in a hug - not matter how much grease was stuck to Mickey's work overalls - and kiss him stupid. It was cheesy and he would rather swallow his tongue than admit out loud he fucking enjoyed this domestic way of living. It had been quite a while since some shit happened in their life but Ian's meds were finally balanced and he was stable for several weeks already and even though the redhead was only able to work half-time for now to reduce stress and not overwhelm himself, he was noticeably happy and obviously more than content with waiting the few hour for Mickey to get home from his own workplace.

Mickey honestly had nothing to complain about lately, well, except for today. Because today was a shitty day at the garage and he barely resisted strangling their latest customer for being incapable of signing a fucking piece of paper without butchering his damn pen. The brunette didn't even know how the hell this guy managed it but it's not like he actually cared about the _how_ , only that the ink had stained both his hands, his right arm and a few drops had even reached his neck - several deep dark blue blotches that formed a sharp contrast to his pale skin. Mickey clenched his teeth with a frustrated sound when he was finally alone in the cramped office of the garage and leaned back on the uncomfortable desk chair, swiveled it a little and grabbed his phone to vent to his boyfriend about this stupid incident.

 

To Firecrotch

[14:12] This stupid fuck of a customer we just had broke his penis and it exploded all over the desk and me. Fucking stains everywhere!

 

Mickey's eyes widened in mortification when he noticed autocorrect had screwed him over and of course he saw the mistake right when his thumb had hit the 'send' button. He cursed under his breath, quickly typing out another message but there was no way of undoing this crappy correction and Ian would definitely use this to make fun of him for the rest of the day. The brunette could already sense his boyfriend's gleeful laughter because the redhead was a little shit and enjoyed such little 'texting gone wrong' moments too fucking much - things that clearly weren't meant to be this way but the context still made sense in a way.

 

To Firecrotch

[14:13] Son of a bitch!!! HIS PEN...He broke his pen! Fucking hell. I swear I'm gonna trash this piece of shit phone any day now!

 

He was never patient enough to check his messages before sending and moments like these really made him regret this fact a damn lot because it gave Ian the perfect opportunity for merciless teasing. Mickey breathed a heavy sight and barely resisted the urge to rub his fingers over his face but even though he did wash his hands to get rid of most of the ink he seriously didn't feel like taking the risk to stain his face with this shit as well. He did pinch the bridge of his nose, though, as soon as his phone dinged with not only one but three new messages and he took a deep breath before unlocking it to read the text.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:17] Hahahahaha no fucking way! No.fucking.way. No way in hell did that just happen!

[14:17] This makes my week.

[14:18] I'm literally dying of laughter right now.

 

The brunette grimaced at his phone's screen and after contemplating what to reply he typed out a simple "I hate u!" because his lover was a malicious asshole without a tiny bit of compassion for his misery. Ian could have at least _tried_ to sound a little less gleeful, for fucks sake!

 

From Firecrotch

[14:23] No you don't. You love me to bits and we both know it :D

[14:23] And I love you too, even if you're sending me questionable messages. Gonna screenshot this convo and treasure it for bad times.

 

Mickey grit out a low "Fuck you" but the corners of his mouth betrayed his words by curling into the hint of a grin and no matter how much he hated it when his phone screwed up like this, it was still a good feeling to know he had been able to make the other's day and make him laugh. The brunette only regretted not being around to hear it because no matter how much he cursed about being laughed at, when it was Ian, he could deal with it perfectly fine and gladly accepted a little nick to his pride when it meant to make the loudmouthed redhead laugh.

 

To Firecrotch

[14:25] You're such a dick. I don't even know why I put up with u!

 

From Firecrotch

[14:26] Becaaaaause, like I mentioned before, you love me. And because you love it when it's my penis explodes all over you - don't even try to deny it ;)

 

To Firecrotch

[14:28] Oh for fucks sake...You're never gonna let me live this down, are u? Also, to be precise: I preferred it if ur duck didn't explode because it's more useful intact.

[14:28] DICK

[14:29] I give up. This phone hates me. See u later.

 

From Firecrotch

[14:33] Hahahahahaha


End file.
